


drabble  collective

by Die_06_fanfiction



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Homestuck, OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Mind Control, Other, chapter four is generally disturbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_06_fanfiction/pseuds/Die_06_fanfiction
Summary: just a bunch of short, mostly unrelated oc stories





	1. stars

arsenic flies above one of the forests of earth c, awaiting sunset. arsenic has never quite seen the stars before, and they take this opportunity to introspect.

the beast grew up in one of the in-betweens, little places nestled at the bottoms of cracks in reality. the particular in-between was a canyon where the sun never set.  
reality always felt a bit like putty there, people tended to appear and disappear whenever they wanted, and the geography was always shifting save for a few constant landmarks.

perhaps that's why earth c doesn't feel like a place arsenic belongs, because the dream bubbles remind them so much more of the first place the beast ever called home.

the sun is long past setting now, and arsenic turns their eyes upward to see the stars, like a million specks of diamond dust scattered across an infinite sheet of black velvet.

But now that the beast has seen all that they were missing, they take a breath and make a decision. Arsenic flies up with the rising full moon, allowing its light to, for an instant or two, silhouette their bony form.

And then they vanish, a dusting of purple particles left in their wake.


	2. rage

Servant knew that there wasn't much left. 

They had been under the control of lady igneous for over four hundred years now, of course they were close to losing their free will.

Servant had been looking forward to it, after all what use did that rusty old personality of theirs have to their master?  
The troll was watching her castle right now as she fought an enemy, awaiting the return of the one true goddess, their master, she who blesses the minds of her people with eternal warmth from the blood-sun, sh-

Suddenly the warm, happy feeling vanished from servant’s mind, and they knew that the lady was dead. It wouldn't be for long of course, and they knew that by the next time this happened, there would be nothing left of them  
Now that it was their own, this thought terrified servant. 

So, before the lady's mind control switched back on, they started to run. Run far, far away from their once-master, out of the reach of her control.

As the troll got further from her castle, from the epicenter, they felt something begin to stir within them.

Rage.

It had been so long since they felt anything but empty joy, this feeling is multiplied a thousandfold from what it would have been otherwise.

Once they are out of range, servant sits down, desperately trying to feel something other than this endless anger.

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

...

But rage was all that remained


	3. dice

Servant walked along the memory of a beach, contemplating. 

They had never had a proper name, unlike all those around them.  
Under the fae royals, they had been pet, under lady igneous they had been servant. but neither is a name, only a title marking subservience.  
It only felt right that they should have a name, now that they are free of both.

As servant continues to walk, they see something poking out from a pile of sopping driftwood and seaweed. As they bend to pick it up, they see its a pair of six sided dice, in place of the six is the brand name Fate.

Idly, they toss the dice, just for the sake of it.

Two ones. Snake eyes, of course that's what their roll on fates dice would turn up.

Although, now that servant thinks of it, that would make a nice name for them.  
Dice. its catchy, simple. Not powerful like lady igneous, not some flowery bullshit like one of the fae nobles.

Perfect.

Satisfied by the moment of contemplation, dice bends down, pockets the small items, and walks away.


	4. nightmare

A young troll stands in their respite block. From their perspective, today isn't anything special other than the fact that they're going to play a new game with their friends. 

Unbeknownst to this troll, the game is going to change their existence forever. 

But that's a few hours from now, and right now depica thlaat is looking for their lusus, crowma.

There's blood on the floor. Normally that wouldn't be too out of the ordinary, but something is different this time.  
There's white feathers in the puddle, so soaked in teal as to be invisible at first glance.

mommy’$ feather$! They panickingly think to themself as depica dashes towards the exit of their hive, seeing more blood in that direction.

They run up the stairs, but instead of the familiar woods that depica calls home, it exits to an alleyway, cloaked in a ravenous dark.  
In the dim light of a torch, they see their crow lusus, with someone standing menacingly over her as she bleeds out. 

Panicked, they draw their favoured weapon, a hunga-munga, and charge at the figure.  
However, depica stops dead in their tracks once they recognise it.

“Avlaz{\\}?!” 

It really is the troll they care about so much, who grew up alongside them and their morail.  
But something is wrong. His breathing is shallow, feral. His movements are jerky and sudden, and when he turns around in response to his name, the purplebloods eyes have been replaced with table stickball balls, flickering between the different colors.

Depica falls over in shock, and their hand suddenly meets someone elses, bony and covered in rough scar tissue.

They know instinctively that it's the hand of their morail, anubis.  
The troll feels their back hit a wall that wasn't there before, staring down their only friends favoured weapon, a pickaxe.

He swings, and depica closes their eyes in preparation for death.  
But as the pick hits, instead of pain and then death, something changes.

Wings.

The troll- no, fae, spreads their new appendages, only to realize that they don't know how to fly.

Avlazz keeps swinging, things keep changing.  
Scars appear, their limbs become bronze and simplistic, then grey and birdlike, then black feathers sprout all over their body, then recede.

Suddenly, avlazz disappears, his purple blood splattering all over the area.  
From behind him appears a terrible beast, skeletal like death itself, with eyes full of primal rage.

It roars and lurches forward, a bright green toxin dripping from the beasts front fangs.

Depicas eyes snap open, pure white.  
It was just a nightmare, their brain trying to process now that it can dream.

Tha+ wa$ on3 hel|_ o|= a dream|\/|.

…

it$ bee|\| on3 hel|_ o|= a ninetee|\| thousan|) year$.


	5. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the specific song is mentioned because its what i was listening to while writing it lol.
> 
> clarification: anubis and depica are the same age (at the time of this story six sweeps), anubis is just a few castes lower than their morail.  
the scars are all from being hunted for their blood color

A small troll sits on the arm of the couch in their living room, strumming out the last few notes of I’ll Follow You Into The Dark by Troll Death Cab For Cutie on a guitar.  
Laying at the other end of the couch is their morail, listening to the song sung just for them.

The small trolls name is depica thlaat. The performance wasn't a very good one, because they had just started learning the guitar (on their lusus’s orders), but they clearly put a lot of effort into it.

Anubis, their morail, gives a short applause, and then sighs.

“Nubi3?” depica asks, wondering if that sigh meant anything

The limeblood leans forward and puts their hands to the side of their morail’s head, looking into their eyes.

“Pr💀mise me th💀t when I die, y💀u w💀nt 💀tu💀lly try t💀 f💀ll💀w me”

They sit in silence for a second, the pastel teal mutant contemplating the terrifying ordeal that is the fact that the one person they can't imagine life without is destined to die before them.

“I promis3.”

A small troll sits in a former war ship in the depths of space, holding the still warm corpse of their morail.  
Despite the thousands of scars that adorn the limeblood’s body, their death was a peaceful one.

The trolls name is depica thlaat. many sweeps ago, they made a promise.

And boy, do they regret it.


	6. A vent poem

“Can you imagine being deprived of your greatest joy, your very lifeblood?” said the caged wolf to the man “can you imagine being forced to interact only with those you despise?”

The man sat in silence, only looking away from his captive.

“Then you understand my suffering.”

“Those are thoughts you must keep to yourself, dear wolf.” said the man to the caged wolf

“Why?” snarled the wolf

The two stared at each other in silence, each knowing exactly why.  
The man does not like to think that which he views as lower than him may feel, much less suffer.


End file.
